


Beefy Beefcakes

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cum Dumpster, Gangbang, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin gets fucked by his buff boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beefy Beefcakes

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was an ask that I had sent to GanglyLimbs, so this idea mainly came from them because they said that Gavin loves beefcakes. So, logically, i did this.

“Good boy, Gavin. Such a good boy for us” Burnie commented as he hungrily watched as the lanky Brit strip his clothes off, Ryan moaning in delight as he caught sight to Gavin’s pretty cock, already hard and aching inside the cock ring. Once every article of fabric was gone from Gavin’s body, Burnie couldn’t help but step forward and bring Gavin’s face into a sweet and gentle kiss. 

“You’ve been so good lately, Gav” he praised and Gavin gasped and moaned as the older man grasped his throbbing shaft, pumping him teasingly slow. “and tonight the four of us are going to take you. We’re going to treat that pretty little ass of yours so nicely we’ll have you thinking about having each of us inside you” he breathed lustfully against Gavin’s lips, smiling as Gavin kept thrusting his member into Burnie’s hand, the lad letting out a shuddery whine when he teased his leaking head. 

Gavin opened his eyes and glanced over to the others, moaning as he eyed each and everyone’s naked bodies. His eyes first landed on Burnie’s. The older man was built like a brick shithouse, as Michael once said to him. Well-defined muscles lined his chest, arms, and toned stomach. Ryan had a slimmer build than Burnie, but he made up for it with his strong biceps and hard to see, but still there pecs. Michael had just got into going to the gym while they were doing Lazer Team. Now, with the movie being over and them having a home gym, Michael religiously worked out every day and Gavin could see that it showed. New and still developing muscles ran up and down the lad’s body from head to toe and Gavin absolutely loved running his hands over Michael’s body and the Jersey man always lavished in his boi’s soft cooing of how good looking he was. Jeremy, the newest to their love cuddle, was still a bit self-conscience with being shirtless around them. His four lovers would always soothe his worries with gentle kisses and tender touches to his belly, saying that they loved him just the way he was. However, Lil J had too been working out recently. Gavin had seen and watched the youngest lad do more than 50 handstand push-ups. All in all, Gavin absolutely loved all his beefcake boyfriends and although they were a bit annoyed by the name, they couldn’t help but love the term of endearment. 

Gavin locked eyes with Michael’s hungry ones. The older lad winked at him and softly stroking his half-hard cock. “When those two are done, we are gonna wreck the shit out of you” Michael snickered and Jeremy groaned beside him, both sitting in the two chairs by the wall in the bedroom, both simultaneously stroking their erections. 

“That’s right, boys. You can get him after were done” Ryan said and getting on his knees at the head of the bed, his back against the headboard. “Gavin, in front of me on your hands and knees” Ryan commanded, stroking his large length. Gavin bit his lip and obeyed, keeping eye contact with Ryan as he knelt in front of him, shamelessly staring at his dick. Ryan smiled and threaded his fingers in Gavin’s messy hair and pulled his head forward. “Since you’re so eager for it, why don’t you give my cock some lovin” he murmured down at the British lad.

Gavin nodded obediently nodded and grasped his shaft, only for his hand to be slapped away. “No hands. I want just your lovely mouth” the gent ordered. Gavin nodded and lent forward, licking a slow stripe up from the base to the salty wet head. Ryan groaned and closed his eyes, lolling his head back as the lad licked him all over his twitching dick. “That’s it, such a good boy, Gav” he moaned, thrusting his hips a little as Gavin suckled on his tip. 

While Gavin was using his tongue to pleasure the Georgian gent, Burnie knelt behind Gavin, his large hands squeezed Gavin’s ass cheeks. The British lad’s groan was muffled as he mouthed around Ryan’s shaft as the older man manhandled his rear, gasping as Burnie laid a swat to his ass. Another slap soon followed, Gavin yelping as a series of slaps was laid upon his red turning cheeks. Ryan groaning as he watched this from above. 

Ceasing his slaps, Burnie spread the lad’s red cheeks immediately tonguing Gavin’s hole. Gavin gasped but it was silenced as Ryan impatiently shoved himself down Gavin’s throat, the Brit choking a bit at the sudden motion but instinctively relaxed his throat. His gag reflex wasn’t gone, he could still feel it, he just had been sucking their dicks so much lately that he had to train himself how to suppress it. And good at sucking dick he had become. 

Ryan groaned as his cock wrapped in the warm wetness. He gripped the lad’s locks and began thrusting himself repeatedly into his mouth, moaning as he felt Gavin’s tongue continue to work around his shaft. Gavin was still letting out muffled moans as Burnie lovingly tongued his hole, the slimy muscle expertly working him open, Ryan getting turned on as he could hear the wet slurping coming from both Gavin and Burnie. 

Burnie pulled back and just gazed at the now puffy ring of muscle. “God, you’re so wet right now, Gav” he mused, his thumb running over the slick hole, watching amusingly as Gavin backed up onto the digit as he slid it inside him. Exchanging his thumb for his index, Burnie slid the digit into the lad and immediately curled it. Gavin’s eyes flew open and he let out a choked moan as the older man swept against his prostate swollen with arousal. Burnie smiled and didn’t relent when he found it. Shoving another finger into him, he relentlessly probed at the whining lad’s swollen gland. Michael and Jeremy watched from the side as the lanky Brit thrust his hips back against the digits. The two lads patiently waited for their turns even though they wanted so badly to fuck Gavin now.

Gavin pulled off Ryan’s cock, loud whines spilling from his mouth. “Burnie, please. I want it!” he cried, his eyes rolling back as he felt the older man’s tongue lick his stretched hole around his fingers. 

Ryan and Burnie both snickered darkly as they listened to Gavin beg. “What is it that you want, Gavin? Come on, tell Burnie what you want” Ryan murmured sweetly, his fingers combing through Gavin’s hair. Burnie spat onto his hole and added a third finger, Gavin sobbing desperately and clawing at the bed sheets as the digits drilled into his entrance. He could feel his cock dripping with need and arousal from the constant rubbing at his sweet spot. He could feel the need to cum approaching, but he knew he couldn’t until he was told to do so.

“Come on, Gav. Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you if you just ask” Burnie urged, slapping Gavin’s rear again. Unable to contain his pleas, Gavin let out a loud cry, exciting both Michael and Jeremy. “Fuck me, Burnie. Please, I-I want your cock inside me” he begged. Burnie smiled as the Brit relented. Removing his fingers from his ass and sitting up knee walking closer to Gavin’s butt, he spat in his hand and stroked his own aching cock that was begging for attention. 

Once he was sure he was slick enough, Burnie placed his head against Gavin’s hole and achingly slowly pushed his entire length into the Brit. Gavin shuddered and whined as he felt his walls stretch to accommodate the wide girthy shaft. “Burnie, fffuuuck” he breathed out as he relaxed his already loose his hole. Ryan watched Burnie’s pleasure-filled face as he entered Gavin until Burnie grunted as he bottomed out his balls resting against Gavin’s ass. The Georgian grabbed Burnie’s face and pulled him into fierce kiss, both older men’s tongues twisting around each other. Hearing Gavin whine beneath them, Ryan parted from Burnie’s lips. “Fuck him, love. Don’t keep him waiting” he insisted.

Nodding with a wicked smile, Burnie gripped Gavin’s hips with a powerful grip and thrust his hips hard into Gavin. The British lad gasped and fell forward a bit at the harsh thrust until Burnie yanked his hips back before thrusting hard into him again. Despite his older age, Burnie was a force to be reckoned with when it came to fucking. Keeping his hold on the Brit’s sides, Burnie began harshly fucking into Gavin’s ass, letting out loud grunts as he wrecked his ass with his powerful thrusts.

“Hey, don’t forget about me” Ryan reminded, pulling Gavin by his hair back to his cock. Gavin willingly opened his mouth and relaxed his throat again as he felt the fat head touch the back of his throat again, Ryan grunting as the wet feeling returned around his cock. He gripped the lad’s head with both hands and he too began thrusting himself down Gavin’s throat. “Yeah, fucking work that tongue, Gavvy” Ryan moaned as the wet muscle did the best it could to please him as Ryan fucked his throat, groaning as Burnie’s thrusts were knocking Gavin forward which was also causing his cock to go further down Gavin’s throat. The poor Brit gagged with each of Ryan’s thrusts, but he just obediently took it like the good boy he was.

Meanwhile, both Michael and Jeremy were eagerly watching the erotic scene in front of them, their hands furiously working each other’s hard cocks. Michael looked over at the short man, laughing as Jeremy’s eyes was completely glued to Gavin getting spit-roasted by the two older gents. “This turning you on, huh Lil J?” Michael snickered reaching over to wrap his hand around Jeremy’s dick, hearing Jeremy suck in a breath. “Just hold off for a bit, okay? We’ll get our turns just hold your horses for now, okay baby?” he reassured as he turned Jeremy’s face and brought him in for a kiss, their kissing getting more intense as the sounds of skins slapping together rang around them. 

“Oh, fuck yes, Gavin. God, you’re fucking tight” Burnie growled out as his pace picked up faster and faster, his claws digging into Gavin’s skin as he pounded away into Gavin’s hole. The lad panted breathlessly through his nose letting out loud moans and cries as the older man fucked him. His aching mouth continued to please Ryan’s thrusting member, his throat getting sore from the fucking. 

“Fuck, I can’t hold it anymore!” Burnie shouted before groaning loudly as emptied his load into Gavin’s ass, Gavin moaned as he could feel the hot slick being spilled into him. Burnie thrusted softly into the British man before stilling and sighing, panting breathlessly as he came down from his high. Sighing, he looked down and watched as he slowly withdrew himself from the quivering hole, watching as a dribble of cum oozed out. Burnie rubbed Gavin’s side affectionately before removing himself from behind Gavin.

Michael and Jeremy made to get up, but Ryan held his hand up as he withdrew himself from Gavin’s mouth. “My turn and I want him all to myself” he demanded as he took his place behind Gavin next. Both Michael and Jeremy both whined in frustration as they had to keep waiting their turns. “Ryan, share” Burnie piped up as he relaxed in the bean bag in the corner. “Oh, I am sharing. They can wait a bit longer. Gavin’s mine for now” he growled lowly as he sank his still erect cock into Gavin’s ass, the lad letting out a choked moan and hissing as he was stretched wide again.

Ryan laid his sweaty chest over Gavin’s equally sweaty back, pressing kisses to Gavin’s shoulder as he rocked himself slowly into the Brit’s loose hole. “You feel so good, Gavin” Ryan murmured huskily into his ear, rolling his hips against Gavin’s ass with each thrust. Ryan watched as the Brit’s eyes rolled back in pleasure and let out an airy groan as the tip of his dick was rubbing against prostate with each slow drag. “So nice and wet inside. Gonna fill you up with my cum when I’m done with you too” he grunted licking at Gavin’s ear lobe. “Ryan, yes, please fuck me” the British man begged. 

Resting his palms on the bed on the outside of Gavin’s body, Ryan bit into Gavin’s neck in a possessive bite as he gave him hard but well paced thrusts. Gavin threw his head back against Ryan’s strong shoulder and whine mixed moans spilling from his mouth as he took the gentle but forceful thrusts. He knew that once Michael and Jeremy get their turn, they were going to be extra rough with him. So Gavin let himself enjoy the slow pace. Gavin moaned as he felt his weeping yet achingly hard cock rubbed against the blanket causing the best kind of friction. He wanted to cum so bad, his balls were aching to release, but he couldn’t cause of the damn cock ring.

Ryan didn’t really last long considering he had already fucked Gavin’s mouth. Ryan grunted as he neared his peek thrusting faster into the Brit’s ass. He lasted a few thrusts before he bit harshly into Gavin’s neck as he came as well, Gavin shuddering as Ryan’s cum added to the load he’d already gotten from Burnie. The gent laid breathy kisses to the back of Gavin’s neck. “Such a good boy, Gavin” he cooed gently. Ryan breathed out a sigh and got off of Gavin and withdrew himself from the wet hole.

However, their session wasn’t over yet. Once Ryan left the Brit, Michael practically shoved the older gent out of the way immediately taking his place behind Gavin, the Brit yelping as Michael slapped his ass hard. “Back on your hands and knees, Gavin. It’s our turn now” he commanded gruffly. As soon as Gavin shakily got back into position, Michael impatiently shoved his dick into Gavin’s ass and the poor lad jolted forward at the harsh entrance. While Michael wasn’t necessarily the biggest in comparison to Burnie and Ryan, only two inches bigger than Gavin’s in length and girth, he made up for it with his aggressive fuck style. Gavin loved Michael’s dick the most. While he sometimes preferred Burnie’s for a good stretch or even Lil J’s well-endowed manhood for a nice ride, Gavin could never resists Michael’s whether he was sucking his dick or getting fucked by it. 

There was no gentleness once Michael was in. As soon as the older lad shoved right in, a brutal pace was instantly set. Michael let out rough guttural sounds as he gave Gavin each and every vicious thrust, his bruising hips slapping roughly against his ass cheeks, his thunderous smacking echoing around them in the sex-induced bedroom. “My lovely Michael. Oh yes, that’s it, give it to me. Don’t stop, Michael” Gavin cried out even if his ass was getting very sore. He loved the way Michael fucked. Gavin hung his head, his eyes clenched shut as he marveled in the brutal but oh so pleasing pace inside him. He then felt a movement in front of him and Gavin yelped as his head was yanked up by Michael. Gavin then looked up and was immediately gagged as Jeremy all but shoved his dick down his throat. “Can’t be forgetting about me now, can we?” Lil J teased gruffly as he began fucking Gavin’s throat with the same intensity Michael was setting. “Keep your eyes on me, Gavvy. Let me see those pretty eyes of yours” he ordered gently. Gavin swiveled his lust-filled eyes up at Jeremy, keeping his eyes locked with Jeremy as he abused his throat.

Gavin choked and moaned as he was being spit-roasted once again, both lads brutally fucking him from both ends. Burnie and Ryan watched from the side both lounging together on the bean bag. Gavin could hear and feel the squelching wetness as Michael pounded into his cum-filled hole, shivering as he felt it beginning to dribble out and onto Michael’s cock. Michael didn’t seem to mind by the sounds of his groans. “Fuck, it’s so wet. Wet like a fucking pussy, goddamn” Michael grunted as he increased his fucking going harder and harder, Gavin’s nose bumping into Jeremy’s pubic area. 

Jeremy huffed breathlessly as he worked his cock in and out Gavin’s mouth, loving the feel of his tongue on the underside of his length. The littlest lad looked down at Gavin, pleased with the fact that the Brit still maintained eye contact with him, Gavin smirking around his cock and giving him a wink. Jeremy smiled back down at him and bit his lip, groaning as he could feel his climax coming. Jeremy gritted his teeth as he worked himself closer and closer, thrusting faster into the wet heat. “Oh fuck!” he grunted before he gripped Gavin’s hair and buried himself balls deep into Gavin’s throat as he released his cum, the British lad swallowing his salty spunk. Jeremy rolled his hips softly until he pulled out and rested against the headboard, lazily watching as Michael continued his pace.

Michael growled as he quickened his unrelenting thrusts, sweat dripping down face and dampening his curls as he absolutely wrecked Gavin’s slick hole, his heavy balls slapping against Gavin’s rear. Gavin rested his head against Jeremy’s thighs letting out hoarse but loud moans as he took the punishing thrusts. Gavin reached his hand down under him, his hand rapidly fisting his cock that was still trapped in his confinement. “Michael, please. Let me cum. Please, I need to cum so bad” Gavin whined desperately. Michael wickedly smiled down at him and ignored his plea. Michael was getting close, his cock swelling as he approached that point. “Please, Michael. I need to cum” Gavin begged.

“You can cum when I say you can cum” Jeremy ordered and Gavin whined at the command. Michael laughed at the desperate tone before growling as he was almost there. “God, fucking, shit. Take my load, Gav, take all of it” Michael growled as his thrusts grew sloppy and uneven until he swore loudly before he painfully clawed Gavin’s hips as his cum joined the two loads that were already inside him. Michael continued to hammer into Gavin and then paused before slamming in at the last spurt. “Fucking shit, Gav. Fuck” he huffed breathlessly as he came down from his intense orgasm. Michael cast a look down and watched as he pulled his softening length out of Gavin, the hole gaping and dripping from the three loads inside him.

“Holy shit, Gavvy. We really did a number on ya, huh?” Michael murmured as he tenderly rubbed the Brit’s ass. “Bet you still want cum, don’t ya, Gavin?” Jeremy mused from above. Gavin weakly nodded, his cock haven’t had gone down in the slightest. “On your back, Gav” Michael ordered. Gavin whined and tiredly rolled onto his back, spreading his legs submissively for Michael and Jeremy. “Damn, we fucked you good, didn’t we, boi?” Michael continued dirtily as the tip of his finger circled around the wet loose hole before sliding it into the sticky mess inside him. Gavin groaned as one became two and then let out a hoarse cry as the fingers crooked up at his swollen gland.

“Michael, p-please. I-I need to cum, please let me cum!” Gavin sobbed and moaned as the older lad kept flicking at his prostate. Michael and Jeremy both intently watched as Gavin wither on the bed as the Jersey man drove his fingers in and out the slippery hole, both admiring Gavin’s still confined dick the head a deep purple and leaking profusely with precum. Michael was sure if he didn’t let Gavin cum soon, his entire penis was just going to break.

“You really need it bad don’t you, baby? You desperately want to cum don’t you, Gavin?” Michael teased, lovingly watched his boyfriend’s legs shake as he tried to hold himself back. “Yes, Michael, please!” Gavin yelled out his voice scratchy. Michael looked at Jeremy who was lazily watching them. “What do you think, Lil J? Do you think he’s earned it?” Michael questioned and smirked as Gavin let out a loud scream in protest. Jeremy shrugged his shoulders. “Mmm, I don’t know, Michael. He has been good and pleased all of us” he reminded. Jeremy looked over at Ryan and Burnie who were still lounging on the beanbag, both cuddling next to the other. “What do you guys think? Does Gavin deserve to cum? Has he been good for us?” Jeremy asked the older men. Burnie picked his head up and watched as Michael continued to pump his fingers into the creamy hole. “I guess he has, but I’m not too sure. Ryan, babe, what do you think?” Burnie asked and Ryan just shrugged unresponsive.

After several pitiful pleas, Michael finally relented and removed the ring off of Gavin’s dick. “Okay, Gav, you can cum. Let go, baby” Michael awarded. Once he gave the okay, Gavin screamed hoarsely and came with shaky moans, stripe after stripe of cum landing on his belly. Gavin was having such an intense orgasm, the powerful aftershocks coursing through his body. The British lad bucked his hips in the air once, twice, before he eventually let out a breathy sigh as he panted with exertion. 

Gavin then felt himself begin to drift off to sleep, until he felt a pair of warm arms pick him up and carry him somewhere. “No, let me sleep” he whined against whoever it was sweaty chest. “Can’t really let you do that. Don’t want you to get the bed all gross and sticky” Michael murmured as he carried his boy to the bathroom. “Gotta get you cleaned up, then you can sleep okay, baby?” Michael watched as Jeremy walk in the bathroom with them and turned the shower on, setting it at a warm temperature.

Michael stepped into the shower still carrying Gavin before he slowly set him onto his feet, Jeremy catching the skinny man as he wobbled a bit his legs feeling like jello. Both Michael and Jeremy worked in cleaning the sweat and cum off of Gavin’s body, Gavin whining in protest as gentle fingers made their way to his sore anus. “Sorry, Gav. Need to clean this out” Jeremy apologized as finger scooped out the warm semen. Once their boy was clean and Gavin’s ass was clean of spunk, Michael turned the water off and grabbed three towels for each of them. The two lads quickly dried themselves off before drying Gav off. Michael then picked Gavin back up and carried him back in the bedroom, Burnie and Ryan already tucked into bed, Ryan the first one to fall asleep. Michael gently laid down Gavin’s body next to Burnie who was half asleep at that point, Jeremy going over to the wall and turning the light off for the night.

Burnie opened his eyes and silently laughed at the tuckered out lad bringing him in close and kissing his forehead, smiling as Gavin snuggled into his chest. “We really wore you out huh, Gav?” Burnie murmured as he nuzzled his nose against Gavin’s. He chuckled again as he felt the Brit nod against his chest. Burnie then watched as Jeremy climbed into bed behind Gavin and then Michael climbed in behind Lil J, the two lads wrapping their arms around one another. Burnie smiled and kissed Gavin’s head again. “Night” he murmured going to sleep with the rest of his lovers.


End file.
